


Ressurection

by CertifiedNutso



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, abuse survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedNutso/pseuds/CertifiedNutso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed her instantly. Motionless, welcoming her death. To be surprised is a rare gift indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressurection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story from another fan fiction website. Thanks for reading.

Ariana knew where she was being taken, though she wasn't sure that she cared. It had been a whole month since he had left and for the second time in her life, Ariana felt truly alone. 

The woman at the head of the 50 strong group, Heidi she might have said her name was, chimed in a soothing voice about Volterra's history. Gaining many mesmerised 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the much awaited guests as she lured them deeper into the castle. 

Men, women, children. All being led to the same, premature fate.

He had told her so many stories about the Volturi over the years. They were practically royalty in the vampire world. Magnificent, frightening and merciless. Those had always been her favourite stories and secretly, she had always wanted to meet them one day. Not like this, but it had to be done. As frightened as she was it just had to be done. What is a life with no meaning? Drifting along, day after day, without a purpose in the world. To never have had dreams to give up on or a calling to abandon? There is no use for such a person to be in the world. Not to Ariana. 

"Now!" Sang Heidi, bringing everyone to a halt at the end of a dimly lit corridor. Facing them were two deep cherry stained doors. Heavy wood, carved with intricate designs.  
"If I can just grab everyone's attention, we are about to enter the Grand Hall, the largest and most exquisite room in the castle." Excited parents grasped their children close to keep them from straying from the group. 

The doors opened creaking softly. Instantly Ariana's heart jumped up into her throat. Forcing her legs to take her, she slowly followed as everyone filed into the grand hall, legs trembling slightly.  
Soft flecks of light welcomed them all as the last of the sun filtered through the chandeliers that adorned the ceiling. The rooms beauty stunned everyone into near silence. 

What a shame it would be such a mess soon.

Ariana wasn't fooled by the beauty that lay before her. She knew who and what was awaiting them. 

Heidi ushered the group further and further into the hall, three throne like chairs looming over them as they came closer.  
As Heidi carried on with the speeches she had given many times before Ariana noticed the soft thud of the doors to the grand hall being closed. Twisting her head she saw two men locking the doors, turning to grin menacingly at the feast before them. Their hands twitched in some form of manic excitement, but they never strayed from the doors.  
To her right, through even larger and grander doors than the entrance to the grand hall she saw them. The remaining members of the largest and most powerful coven of vampires in the world. The Volturi. 

The time was finally here. Ariana shut down, taking a deep breath, awaiting the final blow. This was it.

Before she could exhale screams surrounded Ariana. Some people ran, others cowered on the ground, but Ariana wasn't paying attention to them any more. Still she waited, now exposed as everyone had ran. Still she waited, alone in the middle of the room. 

She felt his eyes on her before he approached. He walked slowly, deliberately, keeping his eyes on her always.  
Ariana lifted her head to look at the man before her. His eyes as black as pitch told her he was hungry. His mouth twitched faintly as her scent overwhelmed his senses. But still he waited.  
He brought a gloved hand to her face, pulling her towards him.  
It wasn't a mystery to Ariana but she still couldn't help but notice his beauty. Pale, flawless skin framed by thick black hair. Blacker than she had ever seen. He looked barely out of his thirties but she knew that he was much, much older. Older than most people could imagine.  
His gripped tightened slightly on her face as he studied her almost menacingly, all she could do was look back, calm and at peace.  
He never struck like she so desperately wanted. He looked almost confused. His interest in her gathered no attention from the others who were too busy feasting on their meals. 

"Are you not frightened, my child?" He whispered softly to her. His fangs protruded menacingly as he did so. He stroked her cheek almost tenderly as he spoke but his grip, though soft, was too strong for her to pull away from. Ariana lowered her gaze, wishing he would just get it over with. Briefly she wished she hadn't been too cowardly to end it all herself. 

"Are you always so polite to your dinner, Aro?" She asked, giving a slight smirk. Aro pulled her face up, forcing her gaze to meet his own again. He dropped his hand from her face, the corners of his eyes creasing slightly letting out a small, delighted laugh.

"My, my, my." He said almost to himself. He clasped his hands together. "This truly is a first. Tell me child, how might you know me?" Aro took great pleasure in anything or anyone who took him by surprise. He had been alive for so long that it was a hard thing to do, he had seen almost everything imaginable so to be surprised was a rare gift indeed.  
Slowly, but with meaning, Ariana outstretched her hand to Aro, beckoning for him to take it. Aro's smile faded as his face filled with wonder at the girl before him.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She said. His eyes widened seemingly darker than before.

Quickly and impatiently he removed a glove, grasping her hand to find his answers.


End file.
